No Need For Startica
by Mystical Star
Summary: Ryoko contracts a deadly virus just before the Masakis are about to celebrate Startica. Will she survive? *PART FOUR POSTED*
1. The Zero Virus

No Need For Startica ****

No Need For Startica

A/N: I've finally gotten around to rewriting this. Okay, here's the drill: This story takes place after the end of the Tenchi Muyo OVA series (The one where Washu is Ryoko's mom, I can't quite remember if that's the OVA or what.) and assuming that the events in _Tenchi the Movie II-Daughter of Darkness _never happened. Confusing enough for you? I would hope so. If you've already read my sequel to this, you already know how it turns out, but please don't spoil it for anybody else!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No Need For Startica

Part I~The Zero Virus

Ryoko lay on the roof of the Masaki house, drinking a bottle of saki, just soaking up the afternoon sun. Suddenly a sharp pain shot up her body causing her to twist and turn in agony.

"What's wrong with me?" She wailed in pain. After tossing and turning for about five minutes, the pain faded away. The silver-haired demon stopped turning and lay back to catch her breath. "That was weird. I wonder what it was about." Ryoko thought out loud to herself. "Well, I'm not too worried about it, I'll see Washu if I need any help." The daughter of Washu said, spying a certain dark haired man coming back from the shrine.

****

On the path from the Shrine to the house...

Tenchi Masaki walked to his home to clean up for lunch. The air was thick with humidity and the afternoon sun beat down on him like he was in a desert. Suddenly, the young man heard the sound of dissipating matter from behind him and two seductive arms wrap around his waist.

"Welcome home, Tenchi!" It was Ryoko. "Hello, Ryoko." Tenchi said half-heartedly. The space pirate squeezed Tenchi tightly. "You don't sound too happy to see me." Ryoko whined. Tenchi chuckled in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, of course I'm happy to see you, Ryoko, just not happy to be squeezed to death." With that Ryoko let go of her "main squeeze" (pardon the pun). Before the space pirate could think of something else to say, a shout came from the house.

"Ryoko, Tenchi, lunch!" Sasami called. Tenchi turned to Ryoko and smiled. "Well I guess we'd better get going." The shrinekeeper's apprentice said as he began to walk to the house.

****

Lunch...

Sasami was the last to sit down at the table. "Guess what, everybody?" She said in an excited voice. "What is it, Sasami?" Tenchi inquired as he swallowed a large gulp of Meiso soup.

"Next week is the celebration of Startica!" The Second Princess of Jurai's Royal Family announced gleefully. "Oh my, yes! I remember the wonderful celebrations on Jurai that we had." Ayeka reminisced. "Sounds like fun." Washu said.

"It is quite a bit of fun." Lord Katsuhito chimed from the other side of the table. Mihoshi looked puzzled, as usual. "What's Startica?" The blonde ditz asked.

"Startica is the celebration of the Summer Solstice of Jurai. The actual day of Startica is the Friday of the chosen week, but the celebration lasts all week." Ayeka explained in an intellectual tone. "Maybe we should do a Startica Celebration here?" Noboyuki suggested. With those words, Sasami jumped up from the table. "Oh could we?" She gasped excitedly.

Lord Katsuhito smirked in his normal way. "I don't see why not." The old sensei replied. Sasami's eyes light up like a pair of light bulbs. "Did you hear that, Ryo-Ohki? We're going to celebrate Startica!" The green-haired princess exalted. The small brown cabbit meowed with delight and transformed into it's humanoid form to dance about with her friend.

"Oh my! I'm going to have to prepare some special dishes just for the celebration!" Sasami realized. Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement.

"Let's see, today is Friday, so I'll need some things to start decorating for next week..."

"I'll go into town if you give me a list of what we need." Ryoko suggested. Ayeka raised an eyebrow.

"Of course you'll go into town! You'll go into town and use all of the money we give you on saki!" The purple haired princess pointed out. "Lord Tenchi, we cannot trust this demon with any money, you know how incompetent she is when it comes to things like this!" Ayeka argued, turning to Tenchi.

"You're so mean!" Ryoko pouted.

"Ayeka! That was mean! I'm sure we can trust Ryoko with something like this." Sasami said, shooting an angry glare at her sister.

"Ayeka, I'd hope that we can _at least _trust her with this task, right, Ryoko?" Tenchi said, turning to Ryoko. The silver-haired space pirate was touched that Tenchi would side with her, especially in a fight between Ayeka and herself.

"Sure, just give me a list." Ryoko shrugged. Ayeka looked as if she was about to explode.

****

30 minutes later...

Ryoko the space pirate flew over the Okayama Mountains with a bag slung over her shoulder with the list of items needed for Startica and the money that would be used to buy the items with. _Just watch me, Ayeka. I'll prove to you AND Tenchi that you can trust me with this money to get the stuff that we need. _The lithe space pirate schemed.

Soon Ryoko came upon the town nestled in the valley of the Okayama mountains and landed nearby it. She took out the list that Sasami had made out for her.

"Hmm...first stop, flower shop. I guess we have to wear these flowers in our hair or something." Ryoko determined as she studied the list. The silver haired space pirate looked around herself to find the flower shop.

"Where is that damned flower shop?" Ryoko asked herself as she began to walk down the street. As she walked, she turned her head from side to side, studying the signs on each shop.

"Here we go, Sakura Flower Shop." Ryoko stopped in front of one of the stores with a white sign with pink lettering and a picture of a cherry blossom next to the letters.

****

An hour later...

Ryoko walked out of the grocery store with her arms full of bags. "I think this is it, I'd better check the list." She said as she sat down on a bench next to the sidewalk. "Flowers, check...Sparklers, check... Paper lanterns, check... Food, check...Looks like that's it. Man, for such a small list, there are tons of bags." The lithe space pirate said, examining the myriad of bags she had with her.

Without warning, a shock of pain shot up the space pirate's body, just as before. Being in public, Ryoko didn't want to attract too much attention. She gritted her teeth and let out a low moan. _What's wrong with me? I've never had problems like this before. It hurts worse than last time, what's wrong with me? _The lithe space pirate thought. Wincing from the pain, Ryoko stood up and heaved the bags to the bus stop.

"It'll take longer, but this way I know I won't run out of energy before I get home." Ryoko sighed.

****

Meanwhile, back at the Masaki home...

Ayeka paced nervously around the living room with her hands clasped behind her back. Sasami and Mihoshi sat on the couch watching the princess go back and fourth.

"Where is that Ryoko? She should have been home quite a while ago." The purple-haired princess groused. Sasami sighed.

"Probably on her way back home right now. You know how far away the town is." Ayeka's little sister said, rolling her eyes.

"No, she's probably at a bar, drinking her life away and our money!" Ayeka shot back. Just then, the back door opened and Tenchi walked in.

"Hello Miss Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi." The brown-eyed boy said with a smile on his face.

"Lord Tenchi, I think it would be wise if we all went to town to fetch Ryoko, I don't think it takes this long just to get a few groceries and a couple flowers." Ayeka suggested, hoping Tenchi would side with her.

"Miss Ayeka, I think we should have a little more faith in Ryoko. She isn't all that bad. If it gets late and she still isn't back I'll go after her." Tenchi said confidently.

"And besides, Ayeka, when Sasami goes to buy groceries, she's gone for almost two hours. I count because I always wait for her to bring back those yummy muffins from the bakery." Mihoshi explained.

"That's right, Ayeka, so quite worrying and why don't you clean up the living room while I make dinner." Sasami said, rising from the couch.

"Yeah, worrying only causes more wrinkles." Mihoshi chimed innocently.

Ayeka glared at Mihoshi. "And that is exactly WHY I have none, I don't worry!" The Juraian princess snapped back as she also rose from the couch.

****

About an hour later...

Ryoko the space pirate stepped off the bus and began to walk down the path to the house.

"What am I walking for? I might as well teleport there. I've already wasted enough time coming back on that damned bus." The lithe space pirate figured out loud. With that, Ryoko made sure that the bus was out of sight and teleported to the Masaki home.

****

Masaki living room, about 2 seconds later...

The sound of dissipating matter filled Ayeka's ears as Ryoko appeared before her. The Juraian princess let out a yelp of surprise as she fell backwards onto the couch.

"Hello, little princess. Didja miss me?" The silver-haired space pirate asked mockingly.

"Why I would ever miss you is beyond me. So how much did you drink this ti-" Ayeka stopped speaking when she saw the bags Ryoko was carrying.

"Did you really use the money on the items we need instead of saki?" The princess asked in a surprised voice.

"Why I'm insulted you'd think otherwise." Ryoko smirked as she walked out of the room into the kitchen with the bags she had brought back from the town.

****

That night...

Tenchi found the house unusually quiet that night. No fights and no late night TV viewing was detected through the walls in his room.

"I wonder if something's wrong?" He asked himself as he lay in his bed. After weighing the situation he figured it couldn't hurt to check and see if anything was wrong. The shrinekeeper's apprentice walked out of his room and to the stairs to see Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone gathered around the television watching a soap opera or something quietly.

"Hey, where's Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, curious to see that the ultimate "bad girl" was not downstairs defying the rules of bedtime.

"She said she wanted to get to bed early tonight. She should be in her bedroom." Kiyone said, turning towards the stairs. Tenchi nodded.

"Thanks, I just thought it odd that it was quieter than normal." Tenchi said, waving goodnight to the girls.

Ryoko? Wanting to go to bed early? Strange...I wonder if she's feeling alright. Well, she's a big girl. If it was something serious, she'd come to one of us. The young brown-eyed man thought.

Tenchi opened the door to his room and walked in. After closing the door and turning out the lights, the shrinekeeper's apprentice lay down in his bed with a sigh. "I'm just a worry-wart." He thought to himself as his eyes closed and he drifted off into dreamland.

****

Five days later, 9:00 p.m...

Ryoko found herself feeling sick inside and out. The attacks had gotten more frequent, as well as worse. Each one had left her feeling weakened so that it became a chore just to teleport. She didn't even want to think about flying.

The space pirate lay in her bed, lights out and door closed. She could hear the bustle of the some people below her, and some in their rooms across the hall. Ryoko felt too sick to sleep, so she decided to use some of her gathered strength to teleport to the roof.

****

On the roof, probably 2 seconds later...

Ryoko landed on the roof with a thud, feeling weaker and tired. "Ryoko?" Someone called her name.

"Tenchi? What are you doing here?" The silver haired space pirate looked up to see the love of her life also on the roof, looking out at the stars.

"I'm just thinking, what about you?" He asked, motioning for her to come sit. "I'm just too tired to sleep that's all." Ryoko replied in a tired voice.

"You've been acting rather weirdly lately, is there something wrong?" The brown-eyed young man asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine, just fine." Ryoko straightened herself up, realizing that her sickness was showing.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have been going to bed really early and sleeping late, not to mention you haven't said two words to Ayeka or tried to seduce me lately, are you sick or something?" Tenchi pried, seeing that there was something that Ryoko was not revealing.

"I'm just trying new tactics." The lithe space pirate returned. Tenchi nodded his head and looked back up at the stars.

"Aren't the stars nice to look at?" The shrinekeeper's apprentice said. "Yes, they are." Ryoko said in a soft voice. There was an uneasy silence that followed. All of a sudden, a light bulb went on in the lithe space pirate's head.

"Tenchi, I have a question." The silver-haired woman said, looking at Tenchi. "Shoot." The young man replied. Ryoko smiled.

"I'm not asking you to choose between me and Ayeka, but I want to know, do you love me?" The lithe space demon asked. Tenchi smiled with warm eyes.

"Ryoko, I love all of you, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka and you. I would never forsake any of you. I love you all." Tenchi answered. There was another pause, this time, the silence was warm. Ryoko found herself overjoyed.

Well, it's a start. Ryoko smiled. Suddenly, pain racked her body again, and the space pirate, Ryoko, went into a seizure.

"Ryoko! What's wrong?" Tenchi asked, grabbing her shoulders and steadying her.

"I don't know, it's been happening...ever since last Friday and I can't figure it out... It comes and goes...but each time the pain increases...and I get weaker..." Ryoko had to pause for breath between phrases.

"I'm taking you to Washu, come on." Tenchi declared as he began to slowly slide the space pirate over to the side of the house where he could get off and get Ryoko off the roof.

****

15 minutes later, Masaki living room...

Ayeka turned her attention to the stairs upon hearing the "thump, thump, thump" of heavy footsteps. There she saw Tenchi coming down the steps with Ryoko in his arms.

"Lord Tenchi, what's going on?" Ayeka asked, confused.

"Something's wrong with Ryoko, Washu might know what it is, so I'm taking Ryoko to her." Tenchi explained with desperation in his voice. Ayeka watched as Tenchi made his way from the stairs to Washu's lab door. Tenchi walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Washu! Washu, are you there?" The young man called out into the blackness of the small genius' laboratory.

"Well, where else would I be?" a voice snapped back. A door appeared in front of Tenchi and out stepped Washu, the pint-sized genius. She observed Tenchi and the contents of his arms.

"I felt that there was something that my Little Ryoko wasn't telling anybody. What happened?" The small scientist asked, examining her daughter.

"I was up on the roof when she came up. We talked for a little while and then she had this seizure type thing. She said that it's been happening for five days now, and each time it gets worse and drains her of more energy." Tenchi explained. Washu's expression suddenly became grim.

"I don't like the sound of that," The small genius muttered. "Tenchi, follow me." Washu motioned for Tenchi to follow her as she walked into the door she had come out of. The young man carried the now silent Ryoko in his arms and followed Washu. The two entered a room which looked like a medical facility.

"I kept this room just for emergencies. I was glad I never had to use it." The pink-haired scientist explained. "Set her down on this bed." Washu instructed. Tenchi did as he was asked.

"Alright, now, I need to do an inspection, you know the way out. I'll come and get you after the inspection." Washu instructed. Tenchi nodded and walked out of the room.

****

Living room, a few minutes ago…

"That big faker. She's only doing this to get Tenchi's attention." Ayeka gloated as she sat on the couch sipping tea.

"I don't know, Ayeka, it looked real to me." Sasami said.

"Yeah, she was pretty pale." Kiyone commented, also taking a sip of tea. Ayeka looked as if she was ready to explode.

"So now you're all on her side?" Ayeka asked, infuriated.

"Who's side?" Came a voice. The three girls turned around to see Tenchi standing before the door to Washu's lab.

"Oh nothing, Ayeka's just going on about how Ryoko is just a big faker." Sasami sighed as she picked up her empty glass and took it to the kitchen.

"Lord Tenchi, I was just worried that Ryoko might be faking this just to get attention from you, and I don't want your heart broken. After all, she is a space pirate demon." Ayeka explained calmly. Tenchi's expression became one that a parent often gives a child when they're disappointed in the child's performance.

"Miss Ayeka, I'm greatly disappointed that you'd think that Ryoko would fake something like this just for my attention. I thought you would rise above that." Tenchi said with an angry look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Tenchi," Ayeka lamented, lowering her head.

"What is wrong with Ryoko, anyway?" Kiyone inquired.

"I don't know. I was sitting up on the roof when she came up. We talked for a little while and then she had this seizure-type thing. Washu is doing an inspection right now, she said she'd come up and explain what she finds after she's done." Tenchi explained.

****

30 Minutes later…

Tenchi, Kiyone, and Ayeka sat at the table, waiting for Washu to come and explain the situation. Sasami had gone to bed a little while after Tenchi arrived.

"I wonder why it's taking so long?" Ayeka wondered out loud. As if to answer the question, Washu entered the room.

"Tenchi, may I speak with you?" Washu asked. Tenchi got up from the table and joined the small scientist in her laboratory.

"So, what's wrong, Washu, is Ryoko going to be alright?" Tenchi asked. With a heavy sigh, the pink-haired genius began her explanation.

"When Ryoko assimilated with Zero, she contracted everything that Zero had been exposed to, programmed to, and so on. Apparently, that octopus head, Dr. Clay, purposely built a glitch into Zero. Whenever Zero assimilates with anything, the thing it merges with contracts a built-in virus. I've never seen anything like this before. I studied it for a while and I think I may have a way to cure it, but, like I said, I've never seen anything like this before, and what I come up with may not work." Washu explained.

"What does this virus do?" Tenchi asked. Washu lowered her head.

"This virus multiplies slowly. After it's multiplied, it attacks anything in the body thinkable. The attacks are time-released, and that's why Ryoko went into seizures, because the amount of virus cells attacking the same parts all over the body at the same time caused so much pain. When the virus attacks anything, it eats away at whatever it attacks, each time it does, that's why she felt drained after each attack." Washu explained.

Tenchi swallowed this information in one big, painful gulp. He had one final question.

"What are the chances of survival?" He asked, not really wanting the answer.

"Slim to none." Washu muttered unhappily. Tenchi stood there, astounded. He had figured that's what the answer would have been, but it was hard to swallow.

****

Next time: Tenchi goes to visit Ryoko in Washu's infirmary while the others prepare for Startica. Will Ryoko survive? The next chapter is enough to make your head spin! Part II of No Need For Startica: ****Ryoko's Lament

****


	2. Ryoko's Lament

No Need For Startica ****

No Need For Startica

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any related characters. However, the plot line to this story is MINE! Please don't take it. And the Zero Virus was my idea to, I don't mind if you use it, but please ask first. Thank you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No Need For Startica

Part II~Ryoko's Lament

Thursday, two days after the end of chapter one…

Tenchi was getting ready for his morning chores when the distraught Washu came into the living room.

"Tenchi, Ryoko would like to see you, if it's okay with you." The small genius said. Tenchi nodded. The pink-haired genius motioned for Tenchi to follow her.

Tenchi could see that this virus was wearing on Washu as well as Ryoko. The greatest scientific genius in the universe had already lost a child once, and he was sure that it was enough to almost send her off the edge. If that almost did, this would certainly do the trick.

Washu led Tenchi into the room where he had brought the ailing space pirate two nights before. Ryoko lay on a medical bed, looking worse than she had the day before. The silver haired space pirate smiled at her mother and Tenchi. Ryoko was attached to various medical devices, many which Tenchi couldn't name. The sight almost brought tears to his eyes, as if he was had just realized how serious the situation was.

"I'll leave you two alone." Washu said, shutting the door. Tenchi smiled at Washu and then turned to Ryoko.

****

Meanwhile, back up in the living room…

By this time, Ayeka and Sasami had risen from their beds and come downstairs. Ryo-Ohki happily sat on Sasami's head as they walked into the living room.

Washu was sitting at the table while she waited for Tenchi to come back up. She would have normally worked on something in her laboratory, but today she was too stressed to do anything of the sort.

"Good morning, Miss Washu." Ayeka said cheerily. Washu chuckled.

"It is a good morning, isn't it." Washu smirked sarcastically as she twiddled her thumbs on the table.

"Miss Washu, what's wrong with Ryoko? Tenchi brought her downstairs in a hurry last night, is she going to be okay?" Sasami inquired. Washu's expression turned from a smile to a sad, forlorn face. The great genius sighed before she began to explain.

"Ryoko has a fatal virus that she contracted after merging with Zero. It's eating away at her body cells slowly and causing her to lose energy. The virus will continue to eat her up until she dies." Washu explained.

"What?" Ayeka yelped, clearly out of surprise.

"Oh no! Poor Ryoko! Isn't there something you can do?" Sasami asked. Ryo-Ohki added a meow as if to ask the same question as her green-haired friend.

"I'm running some tests down in the lab right now, but at the moment, I don't really know if I can save her." Washu explained.

"Oh dear," Ayeka gasped, still a little shocked. _It wouldn't be the same without Ryoko around, although I despise her manners and almost everything about her, I can't imagine life without her._ The purple-haired princess of Jurai thought.

"Oh no! Miss Washu, you have to find a way!" Sasami cried, almost in tears.

"There's nothing I can do until the test results come back." Washu said solemnly. As if on cue, a beeping sound went off. Washu pulled her sleeve back to reveal a small watch-like device.

"Well, I have to go check on the tests. They're done. I'll report back at breakfast." Washu said, getting up from the table.

****

Washu's infirmary…

Tenchi and Ryoko had several conversations, each avoided the subject of the virus and death. After a while, and uneasy silence settled in and the two comrades found themselves at a loss of words. It was Ryoko who finally spoke up.

"Tenchi, I'm scared." The space pirate said in a soft, child-like voice. Tenchi flinched. Ryoko had used that phrase many times in the past in order to get her arms around his body, but this time, the words were filled with emotion and meaningfulness. The young brown eyed man looked at Ryoko, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I don't know if it will hurt or if I'll wake up in darkness, like that cave. I don't want to go back into that. It was dark, and cold, and lonely." Ryoko said, on the verge of tears.

Tenchi's throat became constricted. He had never seen Ryoko like this, she was always so brave and carefree. The dark haired young man leaned over and gave Ryoko a hug. "I'll stay by your side, I promise." Was all he could manage. Tears silently fell down the two comrade's faces as they embraced.

At that moment, Washu entered the room. "Tenchi, breakfast is ready." The small genius informed quietly. Tenchi broke the hug and looked at Ryoko.

"I'll come back, don't worry." Tenchi said soothingly. Ryoko smiled warmly at the love of her life.

"I love you." Tenchi whispered. The silver haired space woman looked shocked, happy and ready to bounce off the wall.

"I love you too, Tenchi." Ryoko whispered back.

Washu stood in the doorway and heard every word that Tenchi and Ryoko had uttered. The small genius smiled. _Congrats, Little Ryoko. _Washu thought.

****

The dinner table...

The table was uneasily quiet as the rest of the Masaki family waited for Washu and Tenchi to arrive. Sasami was hoping that Ryoko would be joining them too. Ryo-Ohki sat perched atop Sasami's head and meowed anxiously. At that moment, Washu and Tenchi walked through the laboratory door. The two sat in silence, and the rest of the girls and Noboyuki stared at them nervously.

"Well Washu, is Ryoko going to be alright?" Kiyone was the first to speak.

"Yeah, you said your lab tests would come back and you'd announce them at breakfast!" Sasami chimed anxiously.

"After studying the test results, I think that I may have a cure. I am uncertain that it will work though. Even if it does, it will take a while for Ryoko to recuperate from the massive loss of cells." The pink-haired genius explained. Sasami sighed a great sigh of relief.

"I bet Ryoko will be up in no time flying around here as usual." The green-haired princess smiled as she took a bite of her food. Washu sat and smiled, knowing better than to douse the family's good mood. _I wish I could be so optimistic, Sasami. _The tiny scientist thought.

The idea of Ryoko's well-being seemed to put the family's minds to rest and they began eating their breakfast and striking up casual conversations as usual. They even laughed about things they had done in the past few days, placing the thought of Ryoko in the back of their heads. Tenchi even joined in.

"I can't wait for Startica! We'd better get all of the decorations up soon, the festival is in only one day!" Sasami said excitedly.

"Yes, Sasami, do you know the legend of Startica?" Ayeka said, giggling a tad.

"Legend? Oh that's right! I remember!" Sasami giggled also.

"What legend?" Mihoshi asked, for once, asking an intelligent question.

"There's a legend that says if a girl spends the festival of Startica with a special boy those two are destined to be together for all eternity." Sasami said in a dreamy tone.

"Wow! Is that really true?" Mihoshi asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't really know for sure, but my Mom said that she and my dad spent Startica together, and look where they are now!"

"Whoa! Being with a special guy on Startica can make you an Empress of Jurai?" Mihoshi asked, completely missing the point [sweatdrops].

"No, stupid! Married! Empress Misaki and Emperor Asuza are MARRIED!" Kiyone growled at her partner [Mihoshi gets sweatdrop]. Mihoshi giggled in an embarrassed manner as she put her hand behind her head.

Tenchi thought about the last conversation for a moment. _"…if a girl spends the festival of Startica with a special boy those two are destined to be together for all eternity." _Sasami's words rang in his head.

__

30 minutes later, Washu's lab...

Washu, after checking some various devices, headed to check on her daughter. As if out of nowhere, she suddenly felt an ominous sense of foreboding. The pink-haired scientist felt that someone was in pain nearby, and she had a good idea as to whom it was.

The small scientist picked up her pace to a jog, and then a run. _Ryoko! Ryoko can you answer me?" _Washu thought as loudly as she could, hoping to get at least a moan or a groan for an answer. There was none. Washu reached the door to her daughter's room and threw it open to reveal her Little Ryoko tossing and turning, moaning in pain.

****

Same time, in the kitchen…

Sasami was happily washing the dishes with Ryo-Ohki, who had transformed into her humanoid form in order to help, when the little princess suddenly felt as if someone was in trouble. She lost her thoughts and became completely oblivious to the world.

Crash!

Ryo-Ohki could only stand there, meow, and wonder why her friend had dropped the plate she had been washing.

****

Back in Washu's Lab, infirmary…

Washu tried everything to make the attack stop. "Ryoko, please hang on!" The tiny scientist frantically searched her pockets for what she had intended on giving her daughter in the first place.

"Ah hah!" Washu exclaimed, pulling out a syringe filled with a blue fluid. The small genius lifted up Ryoko's arm and searched for a vein in which to insert the needle. Once she found one, she hastily injected the thrashing space demon with the fluid. About two minutes after the injection, Ryoko settled down into a restful sleep. Washu, knowing that she probably shouldn't wake Ryoko, began to shake her daughter, noticing something wrong. It was something that she couldn't place her finger on, a sort of maternal instinct.

"Ryoko, wake up, Ryoko." Washu spoke softly. She began to shake Ryoko's shoulders harder.

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bakey!" Washu said, a little louder.

"RYOKO! WAKE UP!" Washu screamed, now knowing that something was wrong.

****

A little while later, Masaki living room…

Tenchi was walking by the door to Washu's lab to take Ryo-Ohki some extra carrots that he had pulled out of the ground when the lab door burst open and a small hand grabbed him and pulled him inside the lab.

"Hey! What's the…" Tenchi began. Washu shushed him.

"Tenchi, Ryoko has gone into a coma, I can't get her to wake up or anything. I gave her the antidote, which should start working soon, but I don't know if this virus has done too much damage to be fixed." Washu spat out the words all in one breath. The dark haired young man stood there for a few seconds, taking in all that Washu had explained to him.

"Washu, I…" Tenchi started to say something, but was interrupted.

"I don't want the others to know about this." Washu interjected.

"Washu, that's nonsense! They should know about this!" Tenchi said, a little frustrated and confused.

"They're all so happy for Startica and everything, I don't want to bring anyone down, and if worse comes to worse, I'll explain this to everybody when that happens." Washu explained.

Tenchi didn't like the idea, but he saw the hurt in Washu's eyes. She was obviously not sitting well with Ryoko's unconsciousness. "Alright, Washu, I won't say anything to the others." Tenchi sighed. Washu looked up at Tenchi and smiled with tearful eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi." Washu said in an emotionally strained voice. Tenchi smiled back at Washu as he left.

****

A few hours later…

Tenchi, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ayeka busied themselves around the house with setting up decorations.

Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Ayeka worked inside placing streamers and such along the hallway railing that overlooked the living room. Ayeka hung the streamers while Mihoshi handed the multicolored strips of paper to her, and Kiyone surveyed the job to make sure everything looked alright.

"A little more slack, now a little to the left…" Kiyone instructed. Ayeka bent over the railing on her tip-toes to hang the streamer.

"Mihoshi, get on the other end and help her pull." Kiyone suggested. Mihoshi dropped the box of streamers and ran past Ayeka, bumping into the princess's behind, sending her over the railing and to the floor. The purple-haired princess let out a yelp of surprise as she fell towards the ground.

CRASH!

Ayeka landed right on the table.

****

Outside…

Tenchi and Sasami walked along the lake, putting paper lanterns on the trees they came up to. Ryo-Ohki (humanoid form) tagged along, handing each friend a lantern when either needed it.

"Tenchi, what do you think?" Sasami asked, pointing to the lanterns she had hung.

"They're great, Sasami!" Tenchi smiled at his little aunt and gave her a thumb's up. Sasami smiled and blushed.

"What do you say we go put some of these on the house?" Tenchi suggested. Sasami nodded.

"Okay! Good idea!" Sasami exclaimed, putting one last lantern on the tree she was standing in front of.

"Mya Mya!" Ryo-Ohki happily skipped back to the house.

"Tenchi, do you think Ryoko will be okay? I don't want her to miss Startica, it would be a lot of fun with her around." Sasami said, looking up at Tenchi. The young Juraian man gulped, not knowing what to tell the little green-haired princess.

"I hope she will Sasami." Was all he could think of.

****

9:00 P.M.-Washu's Lab…

Tenchi walked into Washu's lab after a full day of Startica preparations. He found himself so full of comments and a need to tell somebody his thoughts on the day that he thought he'd check on Ryoko, and even if she wasn't awake, he would talk to himself.

"Who's there?" A voice called. Tenchi looked around to see Washu, the small pink-haired genius sitting at a computer.

"It's just me, I came to check on Ryoko." Tenchi said. Washu nodded, as far as Tenchi could tell by looking at the back of her head, and he walked to the door to Washu's little infirmary.

Ryoko still appeared to be in a coma. Whether she was or not, Tenchi didn't know, but if Washu hadn't said anything about it, he figured that Ryoko still was. The black-haired young man sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Well, Ryoko, today was quite a day." Tenchi sighed. Suddenly, the young man felt an urge to pour out his feelings and thoughts about the day, so he did. He told the sleeping Ryoko about everything, from the legend of Startica to Ayeka's falling on the table.

Little did Tenchi know, that Washu stood behind the door with it cracked open, listening. As Tenchi explained his story of the day, Washu smiled, hoping that his words would reach her sleeping daughter somewhere in the far reaches of her mind.

Ryoko, you focus on getting better, but for now, sleep. Sleep, Little Ryoko.

Next Time: Startica has arrived! Will Ryoko awaken, or will she miss Startica? More importatly, will she survive? All questions answered in Chapter Three: **__**The Joy That Follows


	3. The Joy That Follows

No Need For Startica ****

No Need For Startica

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any related characters. However, the plot line to this story is MINE! Please don't take it. And the Zero Virus was my idea to, I don't mind if you use it, but please ask first. Thank you!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No Need For Startica

Part III~The Joy That Follows

Friday, the day of Startica…

Tenchi stood on a limb of a tree near his grandfather's shrine. He was dressed in traditional Juraian garb for the Startica Celebration in a little while.

It was early evening, the sky was turning pink as the sun set below the horizon. The Shinto priest's grandson stuck his hand in his pocket and fumbled around with the box inside.

Flashback~

"Tenchi, I want you to have this." Noboyuki announced proudly, dropping a small box in his son's hand. Tenchi opened it.

"Dad, where did you get this?" The young man asked.

"It was your mother's. She wanted you to have it, so now, I give it to you." The black-haired architect said.

"Dad, I can't take this, you should keep it…"

"Son, your mother wanted you to have it, take it." Noboyuki patted his son on the shoulder and smiled.

"Give it to the one you love." He added.

~End Flashback

Tenchi smiled as he took his hand out of his pocket. _To the one I love…_He thought as he began to space out. The young shrinekeeper's apprentice sat on the tree limb and began to reflect on the past few months and how drastically everything had changed since that summer day he awakened Ryoko, met Ayeka and Sasami, saved Mihoshi, and fought Kagato, and all of the other events after that.

"Tenchi!" A voice brought him back to the land of the awake. Tenchi shook his head of cobwebs and looked down to see Sasami standing there with Ryo-Ohki perched atop her head. The little green-haired princess wore traditional Juraian robes and flowers in her hair for the Startica Celebration.

"Hello, Sasami!" Tenchi smiled.

"Aren't you coming? We're going to start the fireworks!" Sasami asked. Tenchi smiled.

"Of course! I'll be right there!" The young man said as he climbed down from his place on the tree. Sasami took off down the stairs of the shrine, Ryo-Ohki happily mewing all the way.

****

A little while later…

The entire Masaki family stood out on the lawn as Noboyuki prepared the fireworks for takeoff. Sasami and Ryo-Ohki (humanoid form) chased each other around the yard happily as they waited for the fireworks to start.

"Tenchi, did you bring the sparklers?" Sasami asked as she continued to run. Tenchi looked about himself and promptly smacked himself on the head, remembering what he had done with the sparklers.

"Oh, stupid me, I left them inside, Sasami. I'll go get them." Tenchi responded as he walked towards the house.

Tenchi fumbled around inside the house, trying to find what he was looking for. "Where did I leave those sparklers?" He asked himself as he walked into the kitchen. The young man made his way around the main floor and walked upstairs.

"I can't imagine why I'd leave them up here, but I might as well check." He said to himself as he checked his room.

Thump

Tenchi raised an eyebrow at the sound of a noise coming from the roof. The young man opened his window and looked up to see a familiar face hanging over the eaves.

"Ryoko?!" Tenchi squeaked, overjoyed and incredibly surprised.

"Looking for something?" The silver haired space pirate asked, waving a box of sparklers in the air.

"But how…?" Tenchi asked as he climbed up onto the roof. Ryoko smiled. Tenchi noticed that Ryoko had some time to prepare, she was wearing a purple kimono and flowers in her hair. Which had been pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm suddenly feeling in the celebrating mood, that's all." She teased. Tenchi rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Ryoko, I'm so glad you're better, you have no idea as to how much you scared us." Tenchi sighed.

"Well, then, maybe I should get sick more often." Ryoko chuckled. Tenchi smiled.

"Ryoko, have you ever heard the legend of Startica?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko looked at the love of her life and smiled.

"Nope, but I have a feeling your going to tell me."

"Well, Ryoko, I've been told that Startica is a very special holiday for couples. The legend of Startica says that if a girl spends the holiday with a special boy, they were destined to fall in love and marry." Tenchi explained as he drew the small box out of his pocket.

"Tenchi…" Ryoko gasped.

"Will you spend Startica with me?" Tenchi asked, opening the box to reveal a diamond ring. Ryoko stood there, speechless for a moment. Her eyes glistened with tears of joy as the first of the fireworks went off.

"Tenchi, I'd be honored to spend Startica with you." Ryoko finally said, her voice overcome with emotion. Tenchi took Ryoko's hand and slipped the ring on her finger. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment as their faces drew closer together and finally kissed. Fireworks went off in the distance as the two lovers kissed atop the Masaki roof.

****

Back on the ground…

The Masaki family (space travelers included) all sat on the dewy grass as Noboyuki set off firework after firework.

"Boy, Tenchi doesn't know what he's missing." Sasami cooed as she watched each colorful explosion. Ryo-Ohki meowed in agreement.

"Where is he, anyway? He'd better hurry up or he's gonna miss everything!" Mihoshi said in awe by the display in the sky.

Oh my Lord Tenchi, please hurry back and spend Startica with me. Ayeka thought, her cheeks turning red at the thought.

****

In the house…

Tenchi and Ryoko walked hand in hand down the stairs. Ryoko was as happy as could be with her fiancee beside her. Although, she was feeling weak.

"Ryoko, are you feeling alright?" Tenchi asked, noticing her fatigue.

"Just a little tired, that's all, Tenchi." Ryoko smiled. "So, how are we going to tell them?" The silver-haired space pirate asked. Tenchi sighed.

"I suppose subtly isn't an option." The black haired young man said, considering his options.

"Tomorrow morning, after the festival." Ryoko suggested. Tenchi nodded.

"Good idea. Tomorrow morning then." The young man smiled as the couple opened the door and walked out onto the lawn. Ryo-Ohki, who had been sitting on Sasami's head, turned around.

"Mya Mya!" She exclaimed happily, seeing Ryoko and Tenchi. Sasami turned around to see what her little cabbit friend was mewing about.

"Ryoko! You're all better!" Sasami jumped up from the grass and ran to where Tenchi and Ryoko stood. The rest of the group sitting on the grass turned also.

"Welcome back, Ryoko." Ayeka said, rising from her spot. Washu also stood and walked over to her daughter.

"Ryoko, I'm glad to see your up and kicking. It's not nice to scare your mother like that." The pint-sized genius joked.

"Oh, Tenchi! You got the sparklers!" Sasami exclaimed. "Let's light them!" She added.

****

A little while later…

All of the Masaki family sat on the lawn, enjoying the rest of the fireworks. Ayeka eyed Ryoko suspiciously as she noticed that her arch-rival had not said five words to Tenchi or to her. The first Princess of Jurai eyes narrowed as Ryoko whispered something in Tenchi's ear and put her head on his shoulder.

Something is definitely going on here, Ryoko would normally be trying to seduce poor Tenchi right now, why isn't she doing anything? Ayeka thought. As another firework went off, Ayeka saw something glint on Ryoko's finger.

Impossible! She could not be… The purple-haired princess looked more closely as another explosion hit the sky.

I can't believe it…Tenchi and Ryoko…Are they engaged? No, it's just my imagination. I must have stayed up too late last night. I shouldn't let my imagination run away like that. Silly me, it's just my imagination. Ayeka shook the cobwebs from her head and continued to enjoy the fireworks until they ran out and the motley crew of space travelers and the Masaki family went inside to sleep.

The next morning, Tenchi awoke bright and early to the sound of birds outside his window. The young man stretched as he happily remembered the night before and all of the events that had taken place.

After he had gotten dressed, he was just about to head out of his door when he heard the sound of dissipating matter from behind him and felt two seductive arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Good morning, Ryoko." Tenchi chuckled.

"Good morning, my Tenchi. So today's the big day, the day when we announce our love for each other." Tenchi sighed as he smiled, realizing how hard it was going to be breaking the news to Ayeka.

"Just let me do all of the talking, okay?" Tenchi compromised. Ryoko kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course."

And with that, the two walked out of Tenchi's room and descended the stairs together.

An uneasy silence had settled over the breakfast table as Tenchi contemplated as to how to tell every one the news. He looked at Ryoko, who winked at him.

With a large gulp and heavy sigh, Tenchi began to speak. "I have some good news!" he blurted.

"Oh, what is it?" Sasami asked excitedly. Ryo-Ohki mewed, wanting to know also. All heads turned and looked at Tenchi.

"I uh, that is to say, um," The young man stuttered, looking for the right words. Ryoko smiled and continued to eat her breakfast as everybody stared at her fiancee.

"Ryoko and I um…" Tenchi continued to stutter.

"Ryoko and you what?" Sasami asked. Tenchi took one last gulp.

"Ryoko-and-I-are-engaged!" Tenchi spit out his sentence finally. The soft clang of chopsticks hitting the table were heard from the end on which Ayeka was sitting. Noboyuki was the first to speak.

"CONGRATULATIONS, TENCHI!" Tenchi's father bellowed, slapping his son on the back. All of the girls (excepting Ayeka) gave their congratulations to Tenchi and Ryoko. After the commotion settled, Ayeka stood and walked over to Ryoko.

"Congratulations, Ryoko. I don't know how you did it, but I hope you and Tenchi enjoy your life together." Ayeka said, slightly chuckling.

"Ayeka…thank you." Ryoko smiled at her once arch-rival, knowing that this was not the time for teasing.

"In honor of your marriage, Lord Tenchi, I would like to arrange a Juraian wedding, since you are the heir to the royal family." The purple-haired princess announced.

"Ayeka, are you sure? I mean…" Tenchi began.

"I want to, Tenchi. Please, allow me to." Ayeka interrupted. Tenchi paused for a moment.

"Thank you, Ayeka." Tenchi said, finally.

****

Two hours later-The Onsen…

Ryoko found herself in utopia as she soaked in the warm water of the Onsen and drank her saki.

Tenchi and I are getting MARRIED! Finally, the dream I've had for the longest time is about to come true! The silver-haired space pirate slouched deeper into the water as a very relaxed feeling came over her body. Then another thought entered her mind.

But what about Ayeka? I know this must be ripping her up inside, how am I going to talk to her from now on? What is she now anyway? My aunt-in-law? No, that sounds too weird. As if on cue, the sound of the door sliding open was heard and Ayeka walked into the Onsen.

"Oh, hello, Ryoko, I won't disturb you, I'll come back later…" Ayeka began, but before she could turn to leave, Ryoko teleported over to her.

"Ayeka, come on and have a drink with me and we can talk things over." Ryoko suggested. The princess sighed.

"Talk about what things?" She asked as the two walked over to the bath.

"Like why you want to throw this wedding even though it'll tear you up inside." Ryoko hit the nail on the head and got right to the point. Ayeka flinched at the word "wedding".

"And why are you so curious to know?" The princess snapped back.

"I don't want to go through this with hard feelings, Ayeka. I know I teased you in the past and did some really awful things, but I'm sorry and I want you to know that." Ryoko explained. Ayeka sighed as the two sat in the water.

"Preparing this wedding will be my sort of 'goodbye' to Tenchi, Ryoko." Ayeka explained. Ryoko, who was taking a gulp of saki, choked and sputtered.

"What do you mean by that?" The silver haired space pirate demanded after spewing the alcoholic liquid from her mouth.

"After the wedding, I will not stay on Earth. My father wishes me to Jurai. I have a duty to the throne, and I must fulfill it." Ayeka explained, her voice becoming slightly emotional.

"Ayeka!" Ryoko protested.

"It has always been my intention to return to Jurai, Ryoko. I will leave, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me." Ayeka blurted.

"I won't try to stop you, but Ayeka, please reconsider this. Tenchi would want you to stay and…"

"Not a word of this is to be spoken to the others, Ryoko. I would rather not have a large send off, I do not wish to be broken-hearted on my return home. Of all of the things I've asked of you Ryoko, please honor this wish above any other." Ayeka's eyes began to overflow with tears and her voice heavy with emotion. Ryoko thought for a moment.

"If that's the way you want it, Ayeka." Ryoko sighed, feeling incredible pity for the Juraian princess.

"It is, Ryoko. Thank you for understanding." Ayeka said as she rose from the water to leave.

"Ayeka, before you go, I have something to give you." Ryoko spoke up just as Ayeka was about to leave.

"I was messing around with Noboyuki's camera one day and I took this picture of you and Tenchi together. I was going to throw it away, but I figured I'd give it to you someday." Ryoko said as she went over to the platform that held her clothes and searched her pockets. Finally, she found what she was searching for and pulled it out.

"Here," The silver haired space pirate said as she teleported over and handed the picture to Ayeka.

"Thank you," Ayeka said as she took the picture and examined it. "I shall treasure it always."

And at that moment, Ryoko and Ayeka felt as though they were friends for the first time in forever. All past instances forgotten, and each knew that their little "friendly competition" was over and that it was time to move on and finally, they could be friends.

Next Time: What happens after the marriage? Does Ayeka actually leave? Why am I asking all of these questions…I hope you know, because I sure don't!!! Anywho, Find out the answers to the first two questions in ****Chapter Four: For The Precious Memories


	4. For The Precious Memories

No Need For Startica ****

No Need For Startica

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Tenchi or any related characters, Pioneer does. There are some names that I will give credit to at the end of the story since I don't want to spoil the chapter for you. But remember, this takes place as though _Tenchi Muyo~Manatsu No Eve_ never took place, confusing enough? I hope so!

Author's Note: It's been five years since chapter three, Tenchi and Ryoko have been married (but you already knew that, right?) and many things have changed…as you'll find out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No Need For Startica

Part IV~For The Precious Memories

Epilogue

Five years after chapter three-one day before Startica…

Ryoko, the once dreaded space pirate, stood over a crib which held a sleeping child, her child, which at the moment, was beginning to pout over having to take a nap.

"Shh now, little Mayuka. It's time for your nap, and I'll hear more about it." Ryoko said in a firm, yet loving, tone.

"She doesn't wanna take a nap, huh?" A voice came from beside her. The silver haired space pirate looked down to see her four-year-old son looking into the crib at his sister.

"Well, she's going to, like it or not." Ryoko replied as she began to spin the mobile that hung from the crib's headboard. As it spun, the mobile played music. The little blue-haired girl in the crib cooed as she watched the little bears and unicorns turn above her head.

"Let's leave her, she'll fall asleep in no time." The once dreaded space pirate whispered to her son. The little brown-haired boy nodded and followed his mother out of the room.

The two headed down the stairs to see Sasami and Ryo-Ohki (humanoid form) making figures out of paper.

"Sasami, can I play?" Ryoko's son asked. Sasami looked to the stairs and smiled.

"Of course you can, Yosho!"

Ryoko chuckled to herself as she remembered how her son had received that name.

Flashback~

Ryoko sat up in her hospital bed as the nurse handed her she and Tenchi's newborn son, who was wrapped in a blue blanket. Tenchi stood next to the bed, his eyes full of joy.

"Tenchi, look at his eyes." The new mother gasped. Tenchi leaned over and looked into his son's dark purple eyes.

"I bet if we had a picture of Grandpa at this age, we could compare them and never know the difference between the two." Tenchi chuckled.

"Yes, you have Yosho's eyes don't you?" Ryoko asked her son. The newborn boy smiled.

"Yosho…" The silver haired woman repeated.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but for his birth certificate, I need his name, do you have one yet?" A nurse asked. Tenchi looked at his son, Ryoko, and then the nurse.

"Yosho." Ryoko and Tenchi said in unison.

~End Flashback

Ryoko descended the stairs and took a seat at the table to watch the two youngest of the household create works of origami. Sasami, now five years older, had her green hair pulled back into one, low hanging ponytail. The little Juraian princess looked more like Tsunami than ever.

"Say, Yosho, should we hang these from the ceiling for Startica?" Sasami asked. Yosho's eyes lit up.

"That would be great!" The little brown haired boy exclaimed.

"Mya Mya!" Ryo-Ohki obviously agreed.

"Ryoko, would you help us?" Sasami asked. The silver haired mother smiled and nodded her head.

After Sasami had gotten some string and some tape, the four began to tape the string to the origami and hand them off to Ryoko, who flew them up to the ceiling and hung them.

"Mommy, do you think that I'll see Aunt Ayeka this year?" Yosho asked, handing off a paper tree to his mother. Ryoko suddenly felt sad.

Ayeka had left two days after the wedding, as she had promised Ryoko. The Juraian princess had not returned to the Okayama Mountains since. Tenchi and Ryoko had sent letters to Ayeka every so often, and at the end of each letter, they asked her to return to celebrate Startica with them. Only seldom were the letters replied to.

Yosho only knew of his aunt through the stories that the family told of the days when they fought Kagato and Dr. Clay. The young boy had seen pictures of Ayeka also, but never heard her speak.

"I don't know, Yosho." Ryoko replied as she floated to the ceiling.

"I think she will be, Mom, I have this feeling." Yosho said as he taped another string to a paper crane. Ryoko sighed.

I hope you're right, Yosho. I don't want you to be disappointed again. She thought as she hung the paper tree.

Ryoko was about to float back to the ground, but a familiar noise made her pause and think.

"Well, you're Aunt Ayeka may not be coming, but Mihoshi and Kiyone sure are!" The lithe space pirate announced as she descended.

"I'd better go get some towels for them." Sasami sighed, predicting where her two Galaxy Police friends would land.

SPLASH!

And with a large tidal wave, the Yagami landed in the lake again. Yosho dropped what he was doing and ran out the door, Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko followed him, Sasami trailing close behind with two towels.

"Miss Mihoshi! Miss Kiyone! Welcome back!" Yosho greeted as he ran out to the shore. From the lake emerged two wet Galaxy Police officers.

"Mihoshi, did I, or did I not tell you to set the controls for TWENTY degrees down?!" Kiyone grumbled as she stepped onto the grass.

"I'm sorry, Kiyone! Please don't be mad!" Mihoshi pouted as she crawled up onto shore.

****

After dinner that night…

All of the Masaki family sat at the table, talking to Kiyone and Mihoshi about their latest accomplishments while Ryoko heated up a bottle for Mayuka. The two space police detectives had been explaining to their friends about their most worthy accomplishment, the capture of a wizard named Matsuba.

"So did you catch him?" Yosho asked anxiously.

"We finally did catch Matsuba, it was hard though, with Bubblehead over here running from the demons he kept on calling up." Kiyone explained, pointing to Mihoshi. The ditzy blonde giggled and put her hand behind her head.

"Wow! I'm going to be a Galaxy Police Officer when I grow up!" Yosho exclaimed. Tenchi smiled.

"Maybe Miss Mihoshi can teach you some things about the Galaxy Police." The dark haired man chuckled.

"Maybe not…" Kiyone mumbled just loud enough so Mihoshi could hear.

"Are you implying that I'm incompetent?!" Mihoshi asked, on the verge of tears. Just then, Ryoko walked into the room, bottle feeding Mayuka.

"Are you sure she wants you to answer that, Mihoshi?" The wife of Tenchi asked.

"Well, of course I do, Ryoko. That's why I asked her the question. Questions were invented so that people could answer them, and answers are supposed to solve people's-"

"ALRIGHT! Mihoshi, I think we get the point." Her teal-haired partner interjected. Sasami laughed.

"Well, I suppose I'd better sweep the kitchen floor." The green haired princess sighed as she rose from the table. As Sasami began to leave the room, a knock came at the door. Yosho jumped up and ran for the door.

"I'll get it!" He said as he rounded the corner. The rest of the people sitting at the table began to rise when they heard Yosho speaking to the visitor.

"Hello there, you must be Yosho." A familiar voice greeted. Sasami stopped dead in her tracks.

"It couldn't be!" The little princess gasped.

"Is it really you?!" Yosho asked. About that time, Ryoko, Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and Sasami rounded the corner to see Yosho standing in front of the door and a certain princess of Jurai standing there with him.

"Ayeka!" Sasami exclaimed as she ran to give her sister a hug.

"Hello, everyone! I hope you don't mind me coming this late at night-" Ayeka began.

"Ayeka, welcome back." Ryoko greeted. Ayeka smiled at her former adversary and noticed the baby in her arms.

"And who may this be?" The First Princess Of Jurai's Royal Family asked.

"This is Mayuka, would you like to hold her?" Ryoko asked. The little bundle in the silver haired woman's arms smiled at Ayeka and giggled.

"Could I?" Ayeka asked, clearly surprised. Ryoko smiled and handed the little blue haired girl to Ayeka.

As the purple haired Aunt held her niece for the first time, a smile crossed her face. A smile of complete awe, as many people do when they hold a child for the first time.

"Ayeka, why don't you come to the table and we'll have some tea?" Tenchi suggested. Ayeka looked at Tenchi and smiled.

"Lord Tenchi, that sounds like a wonderful idea." The purple haired princess said.

It's great to finally be back after all of these years. She thought.

****

The next night…

Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, Yosho, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Noboyuki, and Katsuhito sat on the lawn, watching the home-made fireworks, compliments of Washu. Tenchi sat next to his wife, bouncing Mayuka on his knee. Ayeka sat next to Ryoko contemplating the past few years.

"Ryoko, have the Startica celebrations always been like this?" She asked. Ryoko turned her attention from the skies to her former adversary.

"Yes, sometimes Mihoshi and Kiyone weren't here, but it's always been like this. We all come out and sit on the lawn." Ryoko explained, missing Ayeka's point.

"No, I mean, were the other celebrations always so wonderful? Do you get the same feeling I do when you sit here with everybody watching the fireworks?" The Juraian princess explained. Ryoko chuckled a little.

"Yes, it is magical. I couldn't imagine anything being more wonderful than this." Ryoko said. Ayeka turned her attention to the skies again.

"I'm sorry I've missed it." She sighed. "I'm sorry I never came back to see Yosho or celebrate all of the wonderful holidays we used to celebrate when we were all here." Ayeka's eyes began to tear as she realized just exactly what she had missed out on.

"I'm sorry too, Ayeka." Ryoko said, still looking at the princess.

"But I won't anymore, I won't let myself wallow in my sorrow and jealousy, things that happen here are too precious to miss out on." Ayeka declared. Ryoko smiled and looked back to the multicolored explosions in the sky.

"That they are, Ayeka. That they are." Ryoko replied, remembering all of those years ago up on the roof of the Masaki house…

THE END

Credits: The idea for Yosho's name came from SSJ4 BROLI's "Ryoko's Birthday", which you can find on my favorites-I suggest you read it, that story is too good NOT to read! Mayuka's name came from, of course, the movie, _Manatsu No Eve._

****


End file.
